Illness spreads fast
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: The characters of SE were infected unknowingly with a plague-like disease. Who will live? And who will Die?
1. Chapter 1

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 1- Introduction

*Normal P.o.v*

It was only a few months after the death of the kishin before things began to change. The weapons and meisters were unknowingly infected with a plague-like disease. Deadly, if not treated, yet so rare, it's almost unheard of...


	2. Chapter 2 Symptoms

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 2- Symptom 1- Exhaustion

Tsubaki's P.o.v

It was a few months after we defeated the kishin Asura. It was a normal day when I noticed something I should have thought more of...

Normal P.o.v

"Tsubaki, are you ready to train?" asked Black*Star.

"Hai!" came the reply followed by a flash of white light. Black*Star catches the weapon without looking and procedes to train. It was only an hour of two before Black*Star began to slow, weary.

"Black*Star?" came the equally exhausted voice of his weapon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." And Tsubaki dismissed it, thinking it was only sore-ness from their last misson.

Maka's P.o.v

"Soul?" I called softly, "C'mon, we need to go to the store." I really didn't want to go. I was so exhausted but I didn't want Soul to worry so I acted natural.

"Maka? Do we have to, I don't wanna go." I sighed in relief, "Okay, fine, we'll stay home." I plopped on the couch. He came out from his room and sat on the other side and together we watched t.v

Liz's P.o.v

I layed on my bed, exhausted for some unknow reason, I dismissed it as working too hard. Patty and Kid were also tired. _"Maybe, we've just been doing to much work lately."_


	3. Chapter 3Symptom 2 Fainting

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 3- Symptom two-Fainting

Black*Star's P.o.v

I woke up by hearing Tsubaki singing softly. The best type of alarm clock. Tsubaki was already up and cooking.

I smiled, "Good morning, Tsubaki. THIS GOD IS AWAKE!" She smiled.

"Good morning, Black*Star."

I noticed her eyes looked a little hazy.

"Oi, Tsubaki, are you alright?" I asked her in concern.

She smiled softly at my concern and nodded, "Hai."

I ate my breakfast quickly. I felt alot better than yesterday. Yesterday I was just so tired. I wasn't gonna let that show this God down.

Tsubaki sat and ate too. Then she got up and put her long, raven colored hair in it's usual ponytail. Then dressed in her usual dress with chains and boots. I dresssed in my usual outfit. Then we began our relatively short run to school.

When we got there the others were waiting for us. I began to talk to Soul and Kid. Tsubaki was discussing the next girls night. Tsubaki swayed a little to the right I watched out of the corner of my eye. She righted herself. Then we all split in different directions for our first class the only one we weren't all in.

Along the way Tsubaki was starting to stumble and she clutched the wall for support. She looked pale. I looked at her in concern.

"Tsubaki?" I asked her, she didn't look up at me, "Are you okay?" Suddenly she just dropped. She fainted. "Tsubaki!" I ran over to her and scooped her up. I picked her up bridal style and took her to see Nygus.

**Soul's P.o.v**

_"Maka has __**not**____been looking well this morning." _I thought to myself. I watched her. She was slightly shaking.

"Maka?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Are you okay, Maka?" We were walking into the classroom. She clutched the doorframe. I looked at her steadily. "Maka?"

"Soul." She said. Then she fainted. I caught her and fell to my knees with her limp frame in my arms. I adjusted her in my arms. So she sat across my lap with her head resting on my arm and legs stretched out. My other arm was under the small of her back.

"Maka? Maka!" I my arm under legs, picking her up bridal style. "You're going to be okay, Maka."

**Liz's P.o.v**

_"Kid has been looking really pale and shaky all morning." _I thought to myself. He was walking up the stairs, clutching the hand rail with shaking hands.

"Kid?" I asked softly in concern. Patty was laughing hesterically.

He looked back at me. "Yes, Liz?"

"Are you okay? You look really sick."

He shook his head, "I'm fine, Liz, really."

"You don't look okay, Kiddo." He began to sway. Suddenly he tumbled forward. Patty went quiet.

"Kid!" I ran up the last stairs. I picked him up. "Kid! Patty, help me!" Together we picked him up and walked him down the stairs and down to Nygus.


	4. Chapter 4 I don't know!

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 4- I don't know.

**Black*Star's P.o.v**

I rushed toward Nygus's office. I ran in and yelled for her.

She came running, "Black*Star, What's wrong?"

I held Tsubaki out, "It's Tsubaki, she fainted, I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"It's okay, Black*Star, relax, I'll take care of her. Why don't you put her down on the bed? And I'll see what I can do, Okay?" She asked soothingly. I nodded and gently put down Tsubaki, laying her down on her back.

"Okay, Let's see what's happening here, okay?"

I nodded again, worried. _'What could be wrong with Tsubaki?"_ I asked myself anxiously. She hooked Tsubaki up to an EKG to keep track of her heart rate. She checked her vitals and hooked her up to an I.V (AN:Lol can you guys tell I want to be a doctor?) She drew some of her blood and sent it to the lab to run tests.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, worried.

Nygus shrugged, "Not sure yet. Maybe we'll get some answers from her blood work." I nodded and sat down with my head in my hands. _'A great God like me shouldn't be so worried.'_

Then Tsubaki groaned. I flew up and stared at her. Her soft, blue-gray eyes fluttered open. "Tsubaki!"

She looked at me, "Black*Star? What happened?"

"You fainted." I turned around to yell for Nygus to come.

She came running. "Oh, Tsubaki! How do you feel?"

Tsubaki smiled softly. "I'm okay. I just feel a little lightheaded."

Nygus nodded. "I checked your blood tests and they all came back negative. Do you think you just got overheated? I mean it is the summer after all."

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes that may be."

I wasn't conviced. "Are you sure?"

Nygus flipped through the pages on her clipboard, "Well, her blood work doesn't suggest anything different."

I nodded "Okay."

Tsubaki sits up swinging her legs off of the bed, "Am I free to go?"

Nygus nodded, "Yes! Of course! Just take it easy okay?"

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes ma'am."

We walked out just as Soul flew past with Maka cradled in his arms.

"Maka?" Chorused Tsubaki and I.

The door slammed shut. We stared at the door for several moments before uneasily returning to class.

**Soul's P.o.v**

I ran past Tsubaki and Black*Star and into Nygus's office.

"Nygus!" I shouted.

She spun around. "Yes?!"

I held Maka out. "It's Maka, she fainted." She nodded and hooked her up and took blood. I sat down holding her hand. _'C'mon, Maka, wake up! Please!' _ Her tests came back and Nygus began flipping through them on her clipboard. A soft groan made me look down at Maka. Her beautiful olive colored eyes opened. She looked at me and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." I told her. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "Fine. "

I nodded, "Okay." Nygus came back. "Well, Maka, you're blood tests show nothing out of place. I think you may have simply had heat exhaustion. Do you want to go back to class or do you want me to send you home?"

Maka responded by swiftly standing and saying, "I'll go to class."

Nygus nodded, "Okay, Maka, well take it easy and if tomorrow you feel bad stay home just to be safe, okay?" Maka nodded. We stood and we went to class.

**Liz's P.o.v**

Patty and I waddled Kid into Nygus's office.

"Mrs. Nygus?" I called.

She came in. "Yes? Is something?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's Kid. He fainted!"

Nygus nodded and started doing Doctor-ly things. Patty and I waited in fearful silence. I sat down before Kid's bed. _'Oh, Kid, please wake up. I need to tell you how I feel about you. Please, Kid, I love you.'_ As if an answer to my prayer Kid's golden eyes opened just as Nygus opened.

"Kid? How do you feel? Anything hurt?" Nygus asked flipping through her clipboard.

Kid shook his head. "No. I feel fine. May I return to class? I believe I may overworked myself in this heat."

She nodded. "Yes, if feel like you can you may return to class. I've looked over your blood work and see nothing to be concerned about." Kid nodded and thanked her before standing and walking back to our class. I let out a sigh of relieve.

**Nygus P.o.v**

_'How strange, three students fainting all in one day. Oh, well, nothing to be concerned about, right? After all the temperatures are record high today. That's all.'_ But my gut told me there's more to it than that.

_Intresting, yes? I'm so happy with how this is coming out. Thank-you all for the support. Anyway as always PLEASE R&R _

_Love, _

_**Black-winged Angel 100**_


	5. Chapter 5 Confessions?

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 5- Confessions?

Tsubaki's P.o.v

After my fainting episode, Black*Star was being overly protective of me. As per usual.

"Tsubaki, how do you feel sick, dizzy?" He had insisted on carrying me. So I was in his arms bridal style.

"Black*Star, I'm fine, honestly. Please put me down!"

"Tsubaki, you heard Nygus, you can't overwork yourself by climbing the stairs to the apartment."

"*sigh* Okay, Black*S tar."

He smiled. "Good, now let your God carry you."

I smiled he was so kind to me. I know I love him as more than a partner. I felt like now was a good time to say so.

"B-Black*Star?"

He looked at me, "Yes, Tsubaki?"

"*Deep breathe*"

He looked down at me curiously. He opened the door to our apartment and sat down on the couch with me in his lap. I rested my head on his chest, the dizziness starting again.

"What is it, Tsubaki? What is bothering you? YOU CAN TELL YOUR GOD!" I cringed into his chest. He felt it. He wrapped me tighter into his arms and whispered soft apology.

"Well, I've been thinking, Black*Star..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I...like you...as more than my meister." I looked up at him, "I like you, Black*Star, I really do." He caught me in a kiss. I gave a startled squeak before my eyes fluttered closed and kissed him back. I could feel my heartbeat racing. My cheeks flushed. I felt just happy, bubbly-ness, start in my stomach spreading. Then he pulled away. I stared into his eyes, a smile on my face.

"Oh, Tsubaki, I love you too!" He captured me in another kiss. I smiled into then I felt the dizziness smack me in the face. I pulled away.

"B-Black*Star..."

"Tsubaki!" I then fainted.

Soul's P.o.v

I wrapped Maka into my arms after school and gently helped her onto the bike. I put her infront of me, so if she was to faint again I could be sure she wouldn't fall off and onto the pavement.

I looked down at my sickly pale meister in front of me. She was laying limply against my chest her arms crossed. I glanced down at her again, I knew there something wrong, more than just getting overheated.

_"What's wrong with you, Maka?"_

Then Maka looked up at me. Her eyes half-lidded.

"Soul?" She mumbled. She must have felt the worry in my soul wavelength.

"Yes, Maka?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I parked the bike and scooped her up before walking toward the stairs. After climbing up the stairs, I layed her down on her bed and sat beside her.  
"Are you sure, Maka? I feel like its something deeper than just heat exhaustion."

Maka's eyes grew darker. She knew it too. "Yes, I know. And you should feel this." She connected her soul to mine. I could feel how close she was to death.

I leapt up, "Maka, you're-"

"Dying, I know." I scooped her back up and raced down the stairs and I climbed onto my bike with her and raced her to the hospital.

Liz's P.o.v

I walked down the stairs with Patty, are school ended we took the bleezebub (AN: Spelling?) home and as soon as we came home Kid fainted again. We hooked him up to an EKG. And then me and Patty returned down stairs to watch Tim Burton's 'The Corpse Bride'

Suddenly, a loud siren sounded. Kid's heart stopped. I leapt from my seat and dashed up the stairs, "Kid! Kiddo!"

I threw the door open.

**Lol, Cliffy! I'm so mean! :P Anywho, R&R more reviews faster I update!**

**~Love**

_**Black-winged Angel**_


	6. Chapter 6 FlatLine

Illness spreads fast...

Chapter 6-Flat line

Black*Star's P.o.v

Tsubaki collpased nearly falling onto the floor. I leapt up grabbing her into my chest. I held her close.

"Tsubaki!" I gently cradled her to my chest making sure she was secure before taking off down the stairs and toward the DWMA hospital a few blocks down.

I burst through the doors. "Help! I need some help!" All the doctors and nurses turned to me and rushed to help laying her on a gurney hooking her up to different machines and monitors.

"What happened?!"

"Her blood pressure is high!"

Then there was a loud alarm, "She's flat lining!"

Then they rolled her into a room locking me out, "Tsubaki! Tsubaki, you have to live! You hear me?! You have to surpass God with me! Tsubaki, I love you! I love you!"

I sat down in the waiting room. I put my head into my hands. I sat like that for hours. Then the door opened and the doctor came out.

I jumped to my feet. "Doctor! Is she okay?"

"We have taken her blood and sent it for testing. We haven't, as of yet, found out what is causing the problem, we are hoping her blood work will clear that up. Whatever it is, it's killing her."

Tears bricked at my eyes, _"My beautiful goddess. Dying?" _I choked out, "Can I see her?"

He nodded, "Go ahead. "

I walked into her room. She was laying on the bed. Her hair was taken out of its ponytail was sprawled across the bed in long waves. "Tsubaki?"

She opened her eyes. "Black*Star?"

I rushed toward her cradling her in my arms. "I love you."

Soul's P.o.v

I ran into the hospital. "Help! Someone help me!" Doctors and nurses came running. I gave her over to them. I sat down in a chair.

_"Oh God, Maka. Please don't die on me. You're supposed to make me into a Death Scythe! We can't do that if you're dead!"_

I placed my face in my hands. I stood and paced the room. _"Oh, Maka. Please, please, please be okay!" _

Then the door opened I raced to it. "Is she okay?!"

The doctor shook his head sadly, "I'm not sure what's causing the problem. If I don't find out soon, she's not gonna make it." He walked away.

I raced into the room. Maka was laying on the bed. Her sandy blonde hair was spilled across the pillow, one hand laying across her belly with an EKG and IV on her. Her cheeks were dusted pink from the chill of the room. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. "Soul?"

I took her slim, pale hand. I looked at it. It was marked with bruises with their haste to put an IV in. I ran my thumb over her smooth skin.

"I love you, Maka."

She smiled softly, "I love you too, Soul."

I kissed her lips softly.

Liz's P.o.v

"Kid!" I screamed as loud as I could. I started CPR. Patty watched me in stunned silence.

Time passed.

15 minutes...

20 minutes...

25 minutes...

No pulse. Lord Death watched me from the mirror sadly.

30 minutes...

Still no pulse. He was gone. I collapsed into his chest.

"Kidd!" I screamed. I began to sob. My sobs echoed through the silent house. Patty started screaming at Kid's lifeless body.

"Get up! Get up now!" She roared, "You're making sissy cry!"

I continued to sob, "Patty...he's... gone, Patty. He's gone!" I choked out between my sobs.

Patty's face fell. She finally understood. She collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Lord Death was crying with us.

_"Why Kid?! You promised me you would protect me from the ghosts and monsters! You can't do that now can you?!" _

_Depressing I know. Lol. Sorry guys. Anywho, R&R_

_My apologises for killing Kid, 8fangirl8 sorry _

_~ Love _

_**Black-winged Angel 100**_


End file.
